


Disenyland

by Yuulina_vre



Series: Little Supersoldiers [38]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Dessert & Sweets, Disney Movies, Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fun, Happy, Kid Bucky, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Fic, Kid Steve, Kid Steve Rogers, M/M, Team as Family, Vacation, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulina_vre/pseuds/Yuulina_vre
Summary: Y/N takes teh boys and the Team to Disneyland.





	Disenyland

**Author's Note:**

> I finally manages :) It's not beta read and I'm not really satisfied with it. I still hope you like it ^^
> 
> This one is actually based on a promt that I got a really long time ago. Thank you for that :)

“Steve. Stop it. No. I’m awake. I’m awake! Please.”

“Oh no. You’re not getting off that easily.”

“Please. Bucky. Help me.” Y/N screams. Tears roll over her cheeks because of laughing. Steve tickles her stomach and rubs his stubbles over her naked stomach when she manages to squirm away from him. “Bucky! Daddy is mean!”

“Daddy! Stop.” Bucky comes running in with a barking Lady behind him. He jumps on the bed and on top of Y/N while he points at Steve. Lady seems to understand because she jumps on the bed as well and starts to tackle Steve and licks all over him. The man actually shrieks and rolls on his back, laughing and trying to turn his face away from the excited dog which still licks every free inch of skin she can reach. Y/N laughs, too, quickly sits up and pulls Bucky closer. “My hero. Thank you.” She kisses him on the cheeks and pulls the blanket back over them while Steve still fights against the dog. Bucky snuggles up to her and closes his eyes. Y/N looks down at him with a smile and strokes over his back and his hair. Apparently, Steve had tried to braid it but just managed a messy knot on his head. She has to do it again later. Maybe she should even show Steve how to properly do it. Y/N kisses the boy on the head and leans back against the headboard. She’s glad that he’s back to his old self. It was only a week ago that he had struggled so much with the loss of his arm and the drug. But now he’s like he was. “Mommy?”

“Hm?” Bucky wriggles a bit until he straddles her legs and places his hands on her shoulders with a serious face. “You promised Disneyland.” She wants to say something but it gets stuck in her throat. She changes a look with Steve who stops fighting with Lady and stares back at her. “I-I did.” Bucky’s eyes light up and a smile breaks loose on his face. “When are we going? Today?”

“I… We need to talk to the others first, Bucky.”

“But-”

“No but, pal.” Steve pushes Lady over to Y/N and pulls Bucky off of her and onto his chest. He’s still lying on his back and holds Bucky up so he flies over him. The boy laughs and reaches for Steve’s face but his arms are too short to reach him. “We’re going to ask the others if they want to come and then we get uncle Tony to pay for it. Okay?”

“Okay.” Bucky’s smiles down at Steve and Steve smiles up. The sight is marvelous and even if Y/N is left out and needs to hug the dog she loves the moments. It clear to see the love the two hold for each other. A yawn interrupts her staring. “Oh, Bucky. Look. Mommy is going back to sleep!”

“’Am not.”

“Mommy!” Bucky gets free from Steve and jumps on Y/N. She gasps and soon has a wet dog-tongue in her face. Lady is so excited she hits Steve with her tail. “Mercy! Please.” Y/N screeches and tries to push Bucky and Lady away. A heavy weight lies on her. She looks up and sees Steve grinning down at her. “Oh, no. Don’t you dare!” Too late. Steve lets himself fall on Bucky and with him on Y/N. His full weight presses them further down into the mattress. Bucky only laughs while Y/N still tries to get out from under them. “Oh my- Steve. What do you eat? Bricks?”

“Your food is getting to me.”

“My food is not making fat. Right, Bucky?”

“Mommy’s food is yummy.”

“You see.” Y/N smirks up at Steve at Bucky’s words. “Not making fat.” Steve snorts and nuzzles his nose into her neck. She hums as he places soft kisses on it, on her shoulder and collarbone. She wrings her arms around both boys and presses them in a tight hug. “Mommy? Can we eat waffles?”

“Waffles? For breakfast?” She opens her eyes and stares at the boy. He has a shy smile on his face and looks a bit ashamed at his request. But he still copies Steve’s puppy dog eyes. “Please?”

“I don’t know. Daddy is already fat. He gets only a carrot. Okay?”

“Okay.” Bucky beams and Y/N laughs at Steve’s shocked and then pouting face. “You’re both so mean to me. I feel like you don’t love me at all.” Now he throws his own puppy eyes at Y/N. Lady picks up on Steve’s distress and already tries to jump up and comfort his owner. “See. Only Lady loves me. Good girl.” He pats Lady and pulls her into his own hug. “Aw, poor Stevie.”

“You can have one of my waffles, daddy. But only one!” Bucky looks dead serious at Steve but kisses his cheek nonetheless and gives him a quick hug. Y/N giggles and leans in to kiss Steve on the mouth, which follow a few littler ones. Steve hums into it and releases the dog to pull Y/N in his embrace while Bucky sprints out of the room with Lady. “Moommy! Daaddy! Come!” Y/N smiles into the kiss. “Excited energy ball.”

“What do you expect. You promised.” As soon as Steve says it, they both frown. “He shouldn’t remember that one. He was an adult.” Steve nods slowly but then he makes a thinking face. “He acted like little Bucky. Maybe that’s the reason he knows it. Or someone spilled it and told him you did.” Y/N hums in agreement and leans in to steal another kiss from Steve. In an unexpected moment she pushes him back on his back and runs out of the room with laughter.

* * *

“Uncle Tony! Daddy says you pay.” Bucky runs into the common room where a sleepy Tony sits on the couch beside an even sleepier Peter. “Pay? For what?” Tony yawns and helps the little boy up on his lap. “Bucky! Daddy said we ask the others.”

“And then get uncle Tony to pay.” Bucky talks back at Y/N’s try to scold him. She sighs because Bucky is right. She strokes over Lady’s head as she strolls over to the full bowl Sam places in the common room kitchen now and then and starts eating. “Okay, Stop. Ask what and pay for who?”

“Mommy promised Disneyland.” Bucky smiles at Tony and bounces on the engineer’s lap. “Why doesn’t mommy buy Disneyland then? I don’t have that much money.” Y/N rolls her eyes at Tony’s remark and watches as Bucky shakes his head with shock. “Nooo. Mommy promised we go to Disneyland. And daddy says we need to ask and get you to pay.” Y/N literally hears Steve facepalm himself behind her. She smirks and pats his shoulder as he steps up to her. The blonde grumbles something about ‘being too honest’ and ‘getting back when big’ before he sits down on one of the armchairs, pulling Y/N with him to sit on his lap. Tony throws him his widest grin before he looks at Bucky. Even Peter seems to enjoy the scene. Y/N is not really sure if it’s the scene before his eyes or the thought about going to Disneyland. “I’ll gladly come. But I think Steve is paying for everything. He’s the one to invite us, right?” Bucky thinks for a moment before he nods and turns to Steve. “Right, daddy.” Steve only groans and hides his face in Y/N’s side. She pets him encouragingly on the head. “Tony. Pretty please?” Y/N looks at Tony with big eyes. She’s not as good as Steve and Bucky with her puppy eyes but she has another weapon. Her sad look. No one can resist it. Even Tony can’t. He squirms on his seat, trying to stay strong. But Y/N turns it a notch up. “Stevie. When Tony doesn’t pay than we can’t go. We don’t have enough money. How do I explain that to Bucky?” She looks with sad eyes at Steve and notices Bucky’s shocked face. His head whips back at Tony and he clings to him. “Uncle Tony, please…” Tony looks between Bucky and Y/N. Internally she smirks and takes a swing for her last hit. She leans into Steve and hides her face in his shoulder mumbling a sad apology to Bucky. “Okay! Okay. I pay. Please stop that. I can’t look at that.” Tony sighs and leans back with a defeated gesture. Bucky and Peter cheer and Bucky even jumps over on Peter’s lap. Y/N comes out of her hideout and smiles a grateful smile at Tony. She mouths her thanks but he waves her off and closes his eyes. Y/N rolls her eyes once again, gets up from Steve’s lap and walks over to press a soft kiss to Tony’s cheek and pat his chest. “Thank you, Tony.”

“Yeah, yeah. You pay for the next coffee.”

“No problem.” She smiles at her friend, pats him again and walks over to Lady to prepare a coffee for Tony to wake up.

One after another the others come in and Bucky greets them with his excited shout. “We’re going to Disneyland, Uncle Tony pays.” The reaction to then is always the same. First shock at being yelled at, then smiling and saying they join since Tony pays.

The day goes around until Y/N decides to take Peter, Bucky and Steve for a walk with Lady. All three of them chattered either about Disneyland or launched on the couch the whole day while Y/N tried to get work done.

Now they walk through New York and through a few parks, stop at some playgrounds for Bucky to play and even went for some ice cream, enjoying the smell after a fresh rain. “Oh, look. There is- Wo-!”

“Y/N!” Steve screams. Y/N had just pointed at a café, slipped with her foot and missed the first step of a flight of stairs which sends her falling down the seven steps. Steve let’s go of Bucky’s hand and pushes Lady’s leash to Peter before he sprints down the stairs to Y/N. “Y/N! Doll! Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah. That scared m- Stevie?” Y/N looks up, rubbing her legs and back as her gazes draws to Steve. He had made a strange sound and now Y/N sees why. His face is pale and his eyes dull. He doesn’t really see her and looks through her. “Steve?” She lift’s her hand and places it carefully to Steve’s cheek. He snaps out of whatever it is and looks at her. He swallows heavy before he shivers and slumps together. Instantly, Y/N forgets about her own pain in her back and kneels beside the blonde. “Steve? What’s wrong?”

“F-Flash- Buck…” He shakes his head and buries his face in his head in an attempt to get his breathing under control. Cold sweat builds on his forehead and he shivers. Peter comes up beside her with Bucky and Lady on each hand. “What’s up? Are you okay?”

“Yeah. He had a flashback. Can you call Tony?”

“Yeah, yeah, sure.” Thankfully Peter drags Bucky a few feet away before he pulls his phone out. Y/N directs her attention back to Steve. She slips out of her thin jacket and throws it over Steve’s wide shoulders despite knowing that it probably won’t do much against his shivers, before she sits right in front of him so that he only needs to lean forward to rest his head against her chest. “Steve. It’s alright. I’m good. I didn’t fall that far. I’m totally fine. Bucky is fine. And so are you. We’re all save.” She wraps her arms around him as he actually leans in on her and nods. She whispers into his ear and strokes over his back. “You’re good, sweetie. You can drop. Everything is fine. You’re safe. You’re safe.” A harder shiver gets through Steve and Y/N knows that he’s dropping. She looks around and is relieved that no one is near enough to see them. She looks at Peter briefly who holds up a thumb and then points to the café to get Bucky further away who had tears in his eyes. Y/N only nods and focuses back on Steve. “Come here. Come close to me. Can you hear my heartbeat, Stevie?”

“Hm.” He hums and curls in on himself while he leans on Y/N, his head still on her chest. “Okay. Listen closely. You’re perfectly safe with me.” She kisses his head and keeps stroking over his back. He relaxes the tiniest bit into her embrace and just lets go. He gets smaller and smaller until he’s just a shivering bundle in too big clothes. Y/N keeps stroking for a few minutes until she hears sudden steps come closer. She looks up, ready to shield Steve from everything and anybody who comes close but then she sees Wanda hurrying over to her. “Hey! I got some clothes. How is he? Hi, Steve.” She smiles kindly at the boy while she pats a bag she carries. Steve gifts her a small lipped smile and hides in Y/N’s arms. “Thank you, Wanda. I think he’s fine. He’s calmer now.”

“And you? Peter said you fell down the stairs.”

“Only a few bruises. Nothing serious. Could you pick up his pants? I’ll change him in the café.”

“Yeah, sure. Happy is with Peter anyways. Tony had to attend a meeting with Pepper. He’s pretty concerned though.” Y/N nods at her, focused on Steve entirely and walks into the café with a slight limp. She turns to the woman’s restroom to change Steve on the changing table. She uses the time she has to talk to him and to check herself over. She has a bruise on her right thigh and her back is pretty messed up with some scratches but otherwise she’s fine. The same counts for Steve. He’s quieter than usual but not clingy in any way. He only wants someone to hold his hand. It doesn’t even matter who it is so Bucky does it gladly, chatting with Steve about Disneyland and that he wants to ride every single thing there is. He manages to get Steve just as excited as he is. Y/N knows it will be a hard two days until they can go.

* * *

The day is finally there. Tony loads everybody into his jet, luggage already ahead of them in the hotel. They all get settled in when they arrive and Y/N makes quick work of packing a bag with the important stuff she will need before she fixes the stroller and gets the boys to the toilet before they meet the others in the lobby. Neither of the boy’s wants to get into the stroller just yet but Y/N brings it nonetheless, knowing that one of them gets tired of walking eventually. They walk through the park with no plan. The first thing Bucky sees on a poster is a big treehouse with Tarzan on it. “Mommy. That one. I want to go on that one.” He points at it and Y/N smiles. “Yeah, ok.”

“Oh. I’ll go with you. Come, Tasha.” Clint, like the child he sometimes is, drags Steve, Bucky and Natasha with him to the big treehouse without waiting for any kind of arguing. The treehouse is a big replica of a really big tree from the movie with some suspension bridges. Bucky and Steve wave at Y/N form one of them and she snaps some pictures while Peter, Tony, Sam, Wanda, Vision and Pepper stand beside her and look at a flyer to decide which of the attractions they want to do with the boys.

The next thing they see is a haunted mansion. Bucky drags Peter and Sam with him. Steve goes only reluctantly and insist on walking on Y/N’s hand. She doesn’t really like haunted houses but for Steve and Bucky she goes in it.

Wanda steals the boys as soon as they come out to get some ice-cream.

“Mommy. Look. They are all wet.” Steve points at a few people who come laughing and passing them. “Yeah, there’s this thing called, eh….” She scans the map on the flyer but Tony is quick to answer. “The splash mountain. I love this thing. Come, Pep.” He takes Pepper’s hand and ignores her protest. Peter looks down at Steve who looks after the genius with jealous eyes as he walks to the big water ride. “Do you want to go, too, Steve?” Steve snaps his eyes back to Peter and nods shy. Peter takes his hand. “Do you have a change of clothes?”

“Peter. Really?”

“Sorry.” He laughs at Y/N’s offended face and lets himself be dragged from Steve. Bucky looks at them, then to Y/N and back. “Go, Buck. I know you want to do it, too.” The boy presses his half-eaten ice cream in Y/N’s hand and runs after Peter and Steve, taking the big boy’s hand. “Y/N!” She looks up from her phone and sees Tony waving at her. “Come.” He motions for her to come with them but Y/N just shakes her head no. Tony shakes his head, too, and waves again. “Come on, Y/N. What’s the point in going here if you don’t ride any of this? This one is pretty harmless.” Nat nudges her in the site while Clint takes the phone and the stroller from her hands. “No, I really do-”

“She’s coming!” Sam shouts over and receives a thumb up from Tony and excited laughter from her boys. “I hate you all.” Y/N glares at her friends but walks over to Tony and Peter. She comes back totally wet and lets it not taken from her to glare at the three Avengers for the next half hour.

They do some other attractions on their way like the Davey Crockett’s Explorer Canoes, which is another water ride in boats with canons and the Millennium Falcon, which is and interactive ride. Of course, there is more food and ice-cream, too.

“This one.” Bucky points at a sign which reads ‘Big Thunder Mountain Railroad’. “Oh, Buck, no.”

“Please, mommy.”

“No. Please not.” Bucky crosses his arms over his chest and throws a pouting face at Y/N. She sighs dramatically and crouches down. “Okay, you know what. We go a bit further and I’ll ride this one with you on the way back to the hotel when we don’t need to run around wet again. Deal?”

“Okay.” Bucky’s pout is still on his face but he lights up a bit after he sees something with rockets. The boy actually drags his brother, as well as Sam and Nat, with him to ride the Astro Orbiter. After that they walk further until Wanda stops Y/N shortly and points at a diner. “Lunch?” Y/N nods and gets the boys and the other Avengers situated on a table before she takes Tony’s credit card and goes to get lunch for everybody. After lunch they manage to get to the next attraction. Something with Peter Pan on it. Steve tugs on Y/N’s sleeve and points at it. “Yeah, yeah. Peter, could you?”

“Yeah, sure. Come on. Let’s get London safe again.” Peter drags the boys to the entrance and secures them in a wagon. They wave at Y/N before they vanish in the building and when they come back out, they babble the whole time about the big ben they saw and the ships the ticking crocodile and thousand other things. They even infect Peter with it who talks to Tony the whole time.

Even when Y/N doesn’t like to ride much of the things they see she feels as if she’s on a family trip. It’s an eternity since they all had a break and did something fun, so she’s actually glad that she agreed to Bucky’s request in the end. Even if she doesn’t really like the way or situation, she did had to do it in. Just as they are getting to a new thing to ride, which Tony and Clint are excited about, Steve starts to whimper. “Hey, sweetie, what’s wrong? Are you tired?” The blonde shakes his head and reaches up for Y/N to take his hand. She frowns for a moment but then she strokes through his hair with a smile and takes his hand in hers. Y/N’s concerns don’t vanish, though. Steve is very silent now. He doesn’t chatter with the others and denies the gummy bears Pepper offers him. He clings to Y/N and actually starts to cry as she suggests for him to lay down in the stroller. “Sorry guys. How about you go on and I talk to Stevie for a bit. We’ll come after you.”

“Are you sure?” Wanda looks equally concerned but Y/N nods with a reassuring smile. Bucky doesn’t even seem to be sad about it since he’s already pulling Sam to a store. Y/N watches for a moment as they stroll one after another after Bucky and Sam before she turns to Steve and strokes through his hair. “What’s up, Stevie?” Steve is really sobbing now, snot coming from his nose and eyes already wet. “D-don’t f-feel good.”

“No?”

“Tummy hurts.” Steve whines. “Oh, baby. You want to sit down in the stroller for a bit? I have Cloudy with me.” Y/N waits a moment for Steve to nod before she sighs. Maybe all the sweet stuff wasn’t that great of an idea. Now that she takes a closer look, she sees that Steve is actually really pale. “Come on, big boy.” She picks Steve up and rocks him for a bit until he calmed down, then she sets him into the stroller with his sheep and the fluffy blanket Bucky and Steve like so much. Steve only needs the few hundred meters to the next store where Y/N finds Nat standing to fall into a fitful sleep. “Hey.” Nat greets her with a kind smile but Y/N only gifts her a thin-lipped one. “What’s up?” Nat looks confused and throws a look into the stroller. “He says he’s feeling sick. His tummy hurts. If he’s not better when he wakes up, I have to go back to our room.”

“Aw, shit. But where’s the problem with that?”

“Well, I promised Bucky a whole day together and, if you remember, I promised him this mountain ride.”

“I remember.” Nat’s face turns a bit serious and together they look into the store to spot some of their friends. “Let’s make a deal. We wait until he wakes up and see. If you need to go back, I’ll ride with Bucky, okay?”

“I’m fine with it but Bucky probably won’t like it very much.” Y/N sighs and throws a second glance into the store. She sees Bucky runs around with some toys, showing them to Sam and Tony with his big puppy eyes. She knows he will be disappointed when she tells him she needs goes back.

Obviously, Bucky has adopted Y/N’s guilty eyes because Tony comes back out of the shop with at least three bags of stuff. “Mommy, look. Uncle Tony brought me some toys. I got some for Steve as well.” Bucky points at the bag and Y/N only stares at Tony with a disbelieving look. The man doesn’t even try to look guilty. “What’s up with Stevie?” The little brunette throws a look into the stroller and then pulls on Y/N’s sleeve. “Stevie is not feeling well. If he’s not better when he wakes up then I have to go back with him.”

“No! You promised!” Bucky stomps with his foot and crosses his arms over his chest with a pout. Y/N sighs and crouches down in front of him. “I know, sweetie. I’m sorry. But I don’t want him to puke in the park. You don’t want him to puke here either, do you?” She looks at him and Bucky turns a bit less angry. “N-no. B-but… you promised.” His voice is silent and a little pout forms on his face. “I know.” She kisses his forehead and pulls him into a tight hug. “Let’s see what we can do until he wakes up, okay?” Bucky nods reluctantly. He refuses to take Y/N’s hand and instead grabs Peter’s. They run around for half an hour until Steve wakes up. He doesn’t say anything but he’s really pale now and Y/N knows that he’s not feeling better. “Steve doesn’t look that good. We’re staying for more than one day, so why don’t you go and get him into bed, Y/N?” Pepper places a careful hand on her shoulder and Y/N quickly peeks over to look at Steve. “You’re probably right.” Y/N glances at Bucky. The boy seems already to know what’s up because he starts to pout and pushes closer to Nat who stands beside him. “Bucky…” Y/N’s heart clenches. She wanted for him to have a good day. She promised him to do this ride with him and she intended to do it. “It’s okay, mommy.” Bucky puts a brave face on but Y/n can see through his facade. His hands are clutching on Nat’s shirts and some tears glisten in his eyes. “Bucky. Come here for a sec, okay?” She crouches down and holds her arms up for him. HE slowly comes and lets himself be pulled into a hug. “I promise you, tomorrow, I’ll go and ride some things with you.”

“But Stevie?”

“If Steve’s not better I get someone to stay with him. But I WILL go with you. I promised today and I will do tomorrow. Can we agree on that?” She waits for Bucky to nod, then she presses a kiss to his forehead. “I love you, sweetheart.”

“Love you, too, mommy.”

“Then go. Have some fun with the others.” She smiles at the boy, hugs him a last time and watches as he runs back to Peter who scoops him up and walks with him to Donald Duck to take a picture. Tony passes her the bags. “Don’t worry. It will be alright.”

“I know.” She still frowns a bit but hangs the bags onto the handles of the stroller and makes her way to the hotel while Steve dozes off again.

* * *

“Stevie, wake up. We’re home.” Y/n rolls the stroller into her room and shuts the door. The she rounds it to kneel in front of the little blonde and strokes a hand through his hair. “Come on, sweetie.” She smiles at him as he blinks his eyes open. Steve rubs his eyes tiredly but just as his eyes really focus on Y/N he gets a panicked look in his eyes. A look Y/N knows pretty well. “Hold on!” She scrambles up, almost falling over again and grabs the nearest waste bin to push under Steve’s nose, just as he starts to retch and vomit. The boy whines at the smell and taste and Y/N can do nothing but to comfort him. “Mommy…”

“I know, baby boy. I know. But it’s almost over. Then we get you cleaned up and changed and we both go to bed. Okay? I read you a story and we can watch a cartoon or something. You’re doing well.” She smiles at him and pats his back in a comforting way until he’s finished. Then she quickly cleans the bin and puts it beside her bed, cleans Steve up and changes his diaper and gives him his pj before she tucks him into her bed. She lies down next to him and snuggles up before she kisses his cheek and rubs soothing over his stomach. “Are you feeling better now?” Steve doesn’t answer, he only shakes his head. “Mommy? Is Bucky mad?”

“Mad?”

“Because I ruined the day.”

“Stevie. You did ruin nothing. Bucky is fine. He probably has much fun with the others right now and forgot that we’re not there. And I promised to ride some things with him tomorrow. Everything is good.” She kisses him again and waits for him to nod. “So. What do you want to do now? Movie or story?”

“Movie please.” Y/N only chuckles before she grabs the remote and switches through the movie selection until Steve tells her which he wants to see.

Both of them fall quickly into a light slumber, only waking two more times for Steve to puke.

After Steve falls asleep again she turns the tv on a silent volume and lets some other Disney movies run just in case that Steve wakes up again and can’t fall back asleep like he sometimes does.

At some point the others join her. Bucky jumps on the bed and cuddles closely to Steve looking at the tv. He looks a bit green himself now and Tony tells her that he said he feels a bit sick too now. Y/N only nods and thanks them all for looking over him.

* * *

“Moommy! Let’s go!” Y/N blinks her eyes open and shuts them immediately as the bright light hits them. “Wha-?”

“Mommy, come.” Someone tugs on her arm and almost pulls her out of bed. She grumbles and tires to open her eyes once more. “Buck, stop.”

“But mommy. You promised.”

“Yeah, yeah. Where’s Steve?” She rubs her eyes sleepily and scans the room for the blonde’s head. “Uncle Tony changes him. He said we eat breakfast without the sleepyhead.”

“Sleepyhead, huh.” Y/N yawns and just than takes a closer look on Bucky. His hair is braided and he is already dressed. “Mommy can we go now?”

“Fine. Do you wear pull ups?”

“Mommy! I’m a big boy.”

“And even big boys have accidents. Go on. They’re in the diaper bag.” She watches as Bucky walks grumbling to the back and strips out of his pants. Lazily she gets up and dresses herself, brushes her hair and her teeth and quickly takes Bucky down to the dining hall before he fusses any more. The others are already there. “Mommy.” Steve stretches his arms out for her to take him from Tony’s arms as soon as he sees her. His voice is muffled because of the pacifier. “Hey, sweetie. How are you today?”

“Good. Shopping?”

“Shopping?”

“Yes! Uncle Tony said…” Before Bucky can even finish his sentence Y/n already glares at him because she knows exactly what he said and the man tries to motion for Bucky to shut up. “Uncle Tony said you buy us a costume.”

“Did he say that, yes?”

“Uhu.” Bucky nods eagerly and bounces on his feet. “Fine.” She smiles kindly at Bucky and rests her hand on his head before she glares at the engineer.

And as it seems it’s the only look that he receives from her the whole day.


End file.
